tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Learning Segments
The learning segments were small educational videos which usually appeared between episodes on New Series DVDs and in television airings. Some of the segments are animated while the rest are live-action. The early animated segments were animated by Gizmo Animation Limited. Season 8 * Which Whistle Suits Thomas - Thomas has a broken whistle and chooses the right whistle that suits him. * How Does Emily Get To the Station - Thomas tells Emily how to get to Cronk and she must remember each detail. * Getting There - Thomas, Toby and James find which loads they will take. (Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures; US) * Steamies and Diesels Sounds - The differences between steam engine and diesel sounds. (All Aboard with the Steam Team DVD; UK/AUS, Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures; US) * Being Blue - Thomas travels along the rails finding what things are green, red and blue. (Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas DVD; UK/AUS, Thomas' Sodor Celebration!; US) * Sharing Trucks - Thomas and Percy find a way to share their trucks with each other. * Thomas and the Mast - Thomas has to choose the right bridge to go under which can allow the boat's mast to go through. * Delivering the Flour - Emily, Percy and Thomas take turns to deliver the flour. * Truck Trouble - Thomas and Percy try to think of a way to haul trucks. (Track Stars DVD; US, Tales from the Tracks DVD; UK) * Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? - Thomas and Emily need to get past each other. (Tales from the Tracks DVD; UK, Track Stars DVD; US) * Thomas is Huffing Out of the Station - Thomas is pulling four trucks that go to a destination. * Henry Huffs Out of the Station - Henry is pulling four trucks that go to a destination. (It's Great to Be an Engine DVD; US/UK) * Percy Pulls Out of the Station - Percy is pulling four trucks that go to a destination. (Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas DVD; UK/AUS, Thomas' Sodor Celebration!; US) * Helping One Another - Harvey helps Annie and Clarabel, Edward helps Gordon and the engines and Bertie help out James. (Tales from the Tracks DVD; UK, Track Stars DVD; US) * Thomas and Percy Play Hide and Seek - Thomas and Percy are playing hide and seek and Thomas needs to find Percy. * Sharing - Edward helps Thomas, Henry helps Edward and the engines share their trucks. * Dot to Dot - Gordon * Dot to Dot - Edward (It's Great to Be an Engine DVD; US and UK) * Dot to Dot - Emily * The Children Wait For Gordon - The children are at Maron Station to wait for Gordon to take them to school; other blue engines come past the station. * What Thomas Needs to do in the Winter - Thomas can be useful by doing what he does in the snow. * Guess the Engine - Percy * Guess the Engine - James (Tales from the Tracks DVD; UK, Track Stars DVD; US) * Guess the Engine - Emily (Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures DVD; US, All Aboard with the Steam Team DVD; UK/AUS) * Guess the Engine - Thomas, Henry and Toby are the engines that are being drawn. (All Aboard with the Steam Team DVD; UK/AUS) * Surprise Destination - Thomas, Percy and Emily follow a maze of twisty tracks to find their surprise destinations. (All Aboard with the Steam Team; UK) * Painting James - Painting a picture of James * What Makes Percy Feel Better? - Percy needs three things to make him better so he can take the children to the seaside. Unknown * Emily needs help getting up Gordon's Hill with heavy coal trucks. Calling All Engines! * Diesel Engines and Steam Engines are Different - Differences between Steamies' and Diesels. * Banana Tricks - Thomas tries to choose which truck he should give to Diesel to trick him. * Which Engine for Which Job? - Thomas, Edward, Henry and Harvey are deciding which job they should do. * Which Way Should Thomas Go? - Thomas chooses the route to get his load to the Suspension Bridge. * Thomas Looks for Mavis - Thomas searches all over the island to look for Mavis. * Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? - Mavis helps Percy, 'Arry and Bert help Gordon and Daisy helps Toby. Season 9 * Same Colour - The Steam Team find which of their paintwork colour matches with another. * Changing Sounds - Thomas finds out the sounds that he makes differences. * What Makes Thomas Happy? - Thomas finds the thing that makes him most happiest of all. (Milkshake Muddle DVD; US, On Track for Adventure DVD; UK) * Who is this Engine? - One of the eight engines is silhouetted. * Getting up Gordon's Hill - The engines need help going up Gordon's Hill. * Seeing in the Dark - Thomas needs to use the right item so he can go out at night. * Being Kind - Edward lets Henry go to the water tower first, getting up Gordon's Hill and letting him pass a signal. (Come Ride the Rails DVD; US, Together on the Tracks UK/AUS) * What does Toby see? - Toby is puffing along his branch line and spots shadows of places and friends. (Little Engines, Big Days Out DVD; UK/AUS, Tales from the Tracks DVD; US) * What Goes Here? - What objects would you come across at a special event. (Little Engines, Big Days Out DVD; UK/AUS, Tales from the Tracks DVD; US) * Which Engine with Which Job? - Gordon, Mavis and Percy find out what job they will have. Milkshake Muddle DVD; US, On Track for Adventure DVD; UK) * Thomas and the Shapes Bridge - Thomas chooses which shape fits into which part on a bridge. (Milkshake Muddle DVD; US, On Track for Adventure DVD; UK) * Getting to Bluff's Cove - The suspension bridge is closed, so Thomas needs to find a different way to get to Bluff's Cove. * Who can get to the Washdown? - Percy, Diesel and James all went to the wash down, but Emily is blocking their way. (Come Ride the Rails DVD; US, Together on the Tracks DVD; UK/AUS) * Which Load to Which Station - Thomas puts the right trucks to the right station for the children. * Percy in the Dark - Percy tries to work out what is in the dark that he is in front of. * The Right Track - Thomas chooses the right tracks that suits his deliveries. (Milkshake Muddle DVD; US, On Track for Adventure DVD; UK) * Which Load for Which Route? - Thomas, Edward and James find which routes are suitable for their loads. * Which Toys to Take to the Children? - Thomas has to deliver three different toys to three groups of children. * Which Route Should Thomas Take? - Thomas needs to choose two routes to deliver eggs, chickens and a sail boat. * Cool Down Delivery - Thomas tries to find a way to cool down the Fat Controller and the children. (Little Engines, Big Days Out DVD; UK/AUS, Tales from the Tracks DVD; US) * Where Can Neville Find Salty? - Neville needs to find the right place where he can find Salty. * Emily Respects - Emily learns to respect Gordon, Toby and Salty. (Come Ride the Rails DVD; US, Together on the Tracks DVD; UK) * Percy Helps Thomas - With Percy's help, Thomas takes the children to school. * What's New at the Station? - Spot the difference between the two pictures. * Which Load for what Occasion? - Thomas has three loads to take to three parties. * Dot to Dot - Thomas (Come Ride the Rails DVD; US, Together on the Tracks DVD; UK) * Dot to Dot - Percy * Dot to Dot - Toby * Dot to Dot - James (Little Engines, Big Days Out DVD; UK/AUS, Tales from the Tracks DVD; US) * What Can Cool Down Thomas? - Thomas needs something to cool him down. Season 10 * Where is Henry's Coal? - Henry needs some Special Coal, so looks for the place where he can get it. * Help From Your Friends - Edward helps Emily, Bill and Ben help Mavis and Arthur helps Thomas. (Carnival Capers; UK and AUS) * Up and Down the Hill - Freddie must puff slow or fast down and up the mountain hill. * Who's This? - Percy must recognise James and Mavis. * Who Can Take Them?/Long Journey - The Fat Controller and his wife must arrive at Alicia Botti's concert in time. * Percy's Treasure - Percy must find the track to the treasure. (Carnival Capers; UK and AUS) * Happy or Sad - Are Gordon, Percy and James sad or happy? * Join the Dots - Jeremy is the new friend that is being drawn out. * Emily at the Seaside - Emily finds what things she can see on the seaside. * Right Sized Engine for the Job - Harvey and Rocky decide which jobs they have to do. (Carnival Capers; US) * Over the Bridge - Toby must collect some workmen. * Old Route, New Route - Thomas must find the right track. * What is Henry Thinking of? - Henry puffs out clouds of steam while he is thinking of something or someone. * Pulling Coaches - Gordon, James and Toby decide which coaches they should pull. * Who Should Take the Telegraph Pole? - Gordon, Edward and Emily are finding out who's flatbed is better suited to take a telegraph pole. * Which Load for Rosie? - Rosie is trying to find a load that she can pull. (Carnival Capers; US) * Who's Under The Coal Dust? - James * Who's Under The Coal Dust? - Emily * What is Thomas Thinking of? - Thomas puffs out clouds of steam while he is thinking of something or someone. * Toby's Favourite Place - Toby finds the place where he loves to visit. * Where Is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? - Salty finds the place where he loves to work. * Percy's Story - Percy has broken down, but Thomas finds an idea to tell a story to him, using things around him. (Carnival Capers; UK and AUS) * How Does Thomas Feel? - Is Thomas happy or sad? * Toby and the Workmen - Toby needs to take the workmen to the Forest. * Which Track for Henry - Henry needs to get to the lake and the castle. * New Parts for James - James needs some new parts, but where do they go? * What's Found Where? - Percy and Toby learn about the water tower and coal loader. * Clever Percy - Percy finds an easy way to do his jobs. * Diesels and Steamers - The differences between steam engine and diesel engines. * Special Places on Sodor - Suspension Bridge and other bridges * Special Places on Sodor - Farmer McColl's Farm * Special Places on Sodor - Gordon's Hill * Special Places on Sodor - The Narrow Gauge Railway (Part 1) * Special Places on Sodor - The Narrow Gauge Railway (Part 2) Season 11 * Fun Times with our Friends - Thomas * Fun Times with our Friends - Percy * Fun Times with our Friends - James * Fun Times with our Friends - Edward * Fun Times with our Friends - Emily * Fun Times with our Friends - Toby * Fun Times with our Friends - Henry * Fun Times with our Friends - Gordon * Fun Times with our Friends - Diesel * Fun Times with our Friends - The Narrow Gauge engines * Toby's Favourite Place- Toby finds his favourite place The Great Discovery * Spot the Difference - Thomas and Stanley find out the three differences between them. * Tough Trucks - Thomas, Percy and Stanley must find a way to pull six trucks. * Thomas Puzzle Parts - Thomas needs to have the right part to be repaired. Season 12 * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Rosie and Molly * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Toby * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Henry * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Gordon * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Neville and Dennis * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Harold and Jeremy * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Edward * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Diesel * Thomas' Favourite Friends - The Narrow Gauge Engines * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Percy CGI Series Guess Who? Puzzles * Thomas * Percy * James * Edward * Emily * Toby * Henry * Gordon * Mavis * Rocky * Rosie * Charlie * Victor * Spencer * Cranky * Hiro * Kevin * Bash * Dash * Belle * Flynn * Scruff * Winston * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas and James * Thomas and Percy * Thomas and Rocky * Peter Sam * Sir Handel * Stafford * Stephen * Millie * Connor * Caitlin * Duck * Harvey * Porter * Timothy * Gator * Marion * Reg * Duncan * Bill and Ben * Samson * Oliver * Jack * Toad * Ryan * Rex, Bert and Mike * Skiff * Donald and Douglas Other * Down at the Station * Steamies vs. Diesels * Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge "Unknown" * What's Wrong with the Engines? - The engines need something to make them feel better. * Being Repainted - Thomas, James and Henry need new coats of paint. * Pride in their jobs - Gordon, Mavis and Percy need to see which way they are going to take a certain load. Narrators * Michael Angelis (UK; eighth - twelfth season segments and Down at the Station) * Michael Brandon (US; eighth - twelfth season segments, Guess Who? Puzzles (2010-2012) and Down at the Station) * Ben Small (UK; Guess Who? Puzzles (2010-2012)) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Steamies vs. Diesels and Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge) * Mark Moraghan (UK/US; Guess Who? Puzzles (2013 onwards)) Trivia * In the Guess Who Puzzles, Michael Brandon does not say "Did you guess?" Goofs * In the "What Makes Percy Feel Better?" segment, Percy is mistakenly said to have a tender. * Towards the end of the "Surprise Destination" segment, Emily has Gordon's whistle sound. * In the "What's wrong with the engines?" segment, Gordon is missing his cylinders. * Stanley has brass buffers instead of silver. * In the Guess Who Puzzles, James has Gordon's whistle. Gallery Dot to Dot File:ThomasInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Thomas File:LearningSegments22.jpg|Emily File:EdwardInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Edward File:JeremyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Jeremy File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby File:JamesInteractiveLearningSegment.png|James File:HenryInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Henry Which Whistle Suits Thomas File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas1.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas2.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas3.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas4.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas5.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas6.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas7.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas8.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas9.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas10.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas11.png File:WhichWhistleSuitsforThomas12.png Sounds File:CallingAllEngines!4.png|Stock footage File:Fish(Season8)1.png|Stock footage File:Emily'sNewCoaches2.jpg|Deleted Scene File:HisForHarold5.png Steamies and Diesels Sounds File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds3.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds4.png File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds1.png File:Trying1.png File:LearningSegments14.jpg File:SteamiesandDieselsSounds2.png File:LearningSegments15.jpg File:ThomasToTheRescue73.png|Stock footage File:ThomasToTheRescue74.png|Stock footage How Does Emily Get To the Station File:Busy1.png File:LearningSegments52.png File:CallingAllEngines!213.png File:Emily(Song)1.png File:CronkStation.png File:Navigation.png Getting There File:LearningSegments16.jpg|Thomas, Toby, and James File:LearningSegments17.jpg File:LearningSegments18.jpg|Toby and a coal truck File:LearningSegments19.jpg|James and an express carriage File:LearningSegments20.jpg|Thomas and a flatbed of bananas File:LearningSegments21.jpg Surprise Destination File:SurpriseDestinations1.png File:SurpriseDestinations2.png File:SurpriseDestinations3.png File:SurpriseDestinations4.png File:SurpriseDestinations5.png File:SurpriseDestinations6.png Guess the Engine File:LearningSegments50 File:HenryInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Henry File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby File:ThomasInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Thomas File:LearningSegments51 Thomas and Percy Play Hide and Seek File:LearningSegments48 Being on Time File:SpicAndSpan14.png|Stock footage File:Emily'sNewRouteDeletedScene.png File:Busy6.png File:DayandNight9.png Thomas and the Mast File:LearningSegments49 Truck Trouble File:TroublesomeTrucksInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:LearningSegments23.jpg File:LearningSegments24.jpg Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? File:LearningSegments45 File:LearningSegments44 Sharing File:Busy11.png File:Togetherness8.png File:CallingAllEngines!18.png The Children Wait For Gordon File:Busy8.png File:Busy9.png File:Busy17.png File:Busy15.png File:Busy20.png File:EngineRollcall3.png|Stock footage File:EngineRollcall1.png|Stock footage File:Gordon'sFunnel.png File:EdwardtheGreat52.png|Stock Footage File:Busy4.png Henry Huffs Out of the Station File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation1.png File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation2.png File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation3.png File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation4.png File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation5.png File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation6.png File:HenryHuffsOutoftheStation7.png Percy Puffs Out of the Station File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation1.png File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation2.png File:RedBranchLineCoachInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation4.png File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation5.png File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation6.png File:PercyPuffsOutoftheStation7.png Being Blue File:BeingBlue1.png File:LearningSegments30.jpg File:LearningSegments31.jpg File:BeingBlue2.png File:LearningSegments32.jpg File:BertieInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:LearningSegments33.jpg File:Brave1.png File:TrevorInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:LearningSegments34.jpg File:KnapfordInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:CallingAllEngines!193.png Helping One Another File:LearningSegments25.jpg File:LearningSegments26.jpg File:LearningSegments27.jpg File:LearningSegments28.jpg File:Busy14.png File:Busy19.png File:LearningSegments29.jpg Painting James File:LearningSegments46 File:LearningSegments47 What Makes Percy Feel Better? File:Emily(Song)6.png File:TooHotforThomas73.png Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!512.png File:CallingAllEngines!513.png File:CallingAllEngines514!.png File:CallingAllEngines515!.png File:CallingAllEngines516!.png File:CallingAllEngines517!.png File:CallingAllEngines518!.png File:CallingAllEngines519!.png File:CallingAllEngines520!.png File:CallingAllEngines521!.png File:CallingAllEngines522!.png File:CallingAllEngines523!.png File:CallingAllEngines524!.png File:CallingAllEngines525!.png File:CallingAllEngines526!.png File:CallingAllEngines527!.png File:CallingAllEngines528!.png File:CallingAllEngines529!.png File:CallingAllEngines530!.png File:Dieselinlearningsegment.jpg|Diesel File:CallingAllEngines!99.png|Henry, Harvey and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines!100.png File:CallingAllEngines!497.png File:CallingAllEngines!498.png File:CallingAllEngines!499.png File:CallingAllEngines!238.png File:CallingAllEngines!239.png File:CallingAllEngines!241.png File:CallingAllEngines!429.png File:CallingAllEngines!440.png File:CallingAllEngines!503.png File:CallingAllEngines!505.png File:CallingAllEngines!315.png What does Toby see? File:LearningSegments1.png|Toby File:LearningSegments2.png|Toby and Harold What Goes Where File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew12.png File:Togetherness11.png File:DayandNight8.png File:LearningSegment42.png File:LearningSegments10.png File:LearningSegments11.png File:LearningSegments12.png File:LearningSegments13.png File:LearningSegment43.png File:Togetherness13.png|Note: Without bottom photos Who Respects Whom? File:TobyGordon&Edward2.png File:DayandNight4.png File:Pride1.png File:Pride2.png File:Pride6.png File:Pride7.png File:TobyGordon&Edward.png Changing Sounds File:ChangingSounds1.png File:ChangingSounds2.png Same Colour File:EdwardtheGreat52.png|Mirrored Stock Footage File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png|Stock Footage File:ThomasGetsItRight15.png|Stock footage File:JamesandBertieatLevelCrossing.png File:Season8Opening8.png Where Can Neville Find Salty? File:LearningSegment36.png File:LearningSegment37.png File:LearningSegment38.png File:LearningSegment39.png File:LearningSegment40.png Emily Respects File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor1.png What Makes Thomas Happy? File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor6.png File:CoastalCliffs.png Being Kind File:Togetherness6.png File:Togetherness7.png File:Togetherness1.png File:Togetherness2.png File:Togetherness3.png File:Togetherness4.png File:Togetherness5.png File:Togetherness9.png File:Togetherness10.png Cool Down Delivery File:LearningSegments3.png|Thomas at Maithwaite File:LearningSegments4.png|Thomas at Bluff's Cove File:JamesGoesTooFar70.png|Stock footage File:LearningSegments6.png|Thomas at Peel File:LearningSegments7.png File:LearningSegment1.png|Edited Stock Footage File:LearningSegments8.png File:LearningSegments9.png File:LearningSegment41.png Where is Henry's Coal? File:LearningSegment53.png File:DoingitRight3.png File:DoingitRight4.png Toby's Favourite Place File:Toby'sAfternoonOff9.png File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew1.png File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew2.png Who Can Take Them? File:HisForHarold12.png File:HisForHarold14.png File:HisForHarold21.png File:HisForHarold11.png Percy's Story File:ButchChineseDragon.PNG|Butch hauling the Chinese Dragon Help From Your Friends File:HappyorSad1.png File:HappyorSad3.png File:HappyorSad4.png File:DoingitRight5.png File:DoingitRight6.png File:Arthur2.png Diesels and Steamers File:DennisandJamesinlearningsegment.png File:DoingitRight2.png Which load for Rosie? File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew10.png File:WhichloadforRosie.png File:WhichloadforRosie2.png File:BalloonFactoryPromo.png File:WhichloadforRosie3.png Up and Down the Hill File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew4.png File:There'sAlwaysSomethingNew5.png Farmer McColl's Farm File:ThomasTriesHisBest73.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest16.jpg File:ThomasTriesHisBest75.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest76.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest18.jpg File:ThomasTriesHisBest78.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest79.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest81.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest82.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest83.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest84.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest85.png Others File:Patience10.png File:Patience11.png File:CallingAllEngines!2.png File:Patience16.png File:Togetherness12.png File:Pride3.png File:Pride4.png File:Haroldinlearningsegment.png|Harold File:Mavisinlearningsegment.png|Mavis File:LearningSegments35.png.png File:StanleyLearningSegment.png Computer File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingsThomasandPercy.png|Wireframe renderings of the models File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingEmily.png File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingThomas.gif Segments File:Sounds File:What Thomas Needs to do in the Winter File:What Makes Percy Feel Better? File:Who Should Take the Telegraph Pole? File:Which load for which route? File:Which Load For Rosie? File:What's wrong with the engines? File:Seeing in the Dark File:Pulling Coaches File:Long Journey File:Join the Dots File:Hidden Treasure File:Getting up Gordon's Hill File:Find a New Route File:Changing Sounds File:Who's Under The Coal Dust? External links * http://www.hitentertainment.com/portal/us/videos.asp * http://www.youtube.com/user/thomasandfriends * http://gizmoanimation.co.uk/childrens/HiThomas.htm Category:Interactive Segments